


Resonance

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: The Courage of Our Hearts [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sense8 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, By gunshot, Cannon Events, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Giving Brith Psychically, M/M, Multi, Sense8 Fusion, Sex, Suicide, Supernatual Is Known, Supernatural Elements, Transgender Character(sort of), mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment the mysterious woman shot herself, the lives of eight people took a turn for the strange, scary, and wonderful. As they learn they are now Senesate. Rare, powerful, and hunted. Would they be able to learn how to care and help each other? Can understanding, friendship and even love be found by such different people, scattered across the world as they are? </p><p>And what does the man calling himself their 'Father' want with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**La Iglesia, Mexico.**

 

Noriko groaned, leaning against wall of the old, run down church. She checked her guns before staring up at the broken stained glass windows. The moonlight shone through them causing the glass to sparkle otherworldly. Emily would have found them beautiful... She grabbed her head, fingers tangling in the long jet black locks of her hair. The pains were coming faster now.

It would be soon... Noriko only hoped it would happen before she was found. She could not let that monster find her, not now, not while she- _pain..._ left her panting for breath. She reached out a hand, reached out her _mind, her senses_ for...

**A male hand clasped her own, "I'm here, my beloved,"** it was whispered into her ear in a light Spanish accent. Noriko knew she was actually alone in the church, but by being what she was, what they were-they were never alone unless death took them-and even then? They could still feel... the memory of them. She looked up into the dark eyes of her love, his dark hair was pulled back into a low tail at his neck. His sun kissed skin, dirty, and the white of his shirt stark against the darkness of the church. Noriko saw the bloodstains on the tail of his shirt tail that had come untucked from his black jeans.

"Nicolas," Noriko gasped out, to the man she loved, had loved from the moment she became Aware, "It hurts!"

**"I know. You are about to give birth." Nicolas said, wrapping his arms around the small, but fierce Japanese woman he loved with all his soul, _their souls._**

"I... I can't I'm not ready, Nicolas..." the pains were coming faster, harsher, stronger now, she wondered idly if this was what it was like to give real birth? It was something she would never know, she should have asked Shivali about it, she has... Well, those children once had a mother.

**"I'm sorry, mi Corazon, but we are out of time. She is coming. You know that. It must be now."**

"I'm too weak." Noriko muttered shaking her head, tiredly.

**"Oh, beloved, you were always the strongest of us all."**

Noriko's long dark hair fell over her face, "I don't want anyone else to die because of what we are..."She moaned, _gods the pain, why?_

**"They will be hunted anyways, beloved. Born or unborn... You know that. We must give them a fighting chance." Nicolas whispered, "They deserve  that."**

Noriko wanted to call him on the lie, but pain overwhelmed her and she screamed and for a few moments, all of her senses were blocked out, she was blind, deaf, alone...and then... a white light filled her sight as she whispered reverently, " _I can see them..."_

_A wiry man with wheat blond hair that had the slightest bit of curl to it and sharp blue eyes, stood in a dark alley behind a church, holding a knife to the neck of another. He was angry, but paused and looked at her..._

_A beautiful dark haired woman with deep chocolate brown eyes, that flashed bright, glowing green as she slipped soundless threw the open window. She grinned looking around at the brightness of the jewels that surrounded her, then she frowned, looking at her,_

_A youth sat spinning in a desk chair, he was tall thin, pale looking as if her hardly ever left the computer he was sitting in front of. He had wildly messy bed head, dark hair and lovely whiskey-honey colored eyes and beauty marks scattered along his left cheek. He looked up sharply at her,_

_A tall man with longish black hair and bright mischevious green eyes, he stood at a podium, pointing at a white board behind him, he had on a white lab coat over the dark forest green suit he wore. He paused in mid-sentence as he looked at her,_

_A young, lithe pale skinned man with dark hair and icy gray eyes, was spinning a set of sai swords in his hands in an intricate kata, he turned quickly pointing one sai up, his eyes wide as he looked at her,_

_A pretty woman with bright blue eyes, her long hair was a dark brown, dyed with streaks of dark green, was pulled back in a high ponytail. She dropped the plate of food she was holding, looking at her,_

_A flash of a camera was blinding to the young man flexing the muscles of his tanned bare chest. He brown eyes were glazed as if drugged, his hair carefully styled in artful curls, his mouth dropped open in surprise as he looked at her,_

_A gun was held out in front of the man wearing a police uniform as he walked down the alley, his hair black hair lay flat against his scalp. His eyes had an angry expression in the pretty, blue-green-gray gaze, though it quickly turned to one of concern as he looked at her..._

Then suddenly, Noriko was back in the church, panting for breath.

**"You did it, beloved." Nicolas whispered, proudly to her.**

Noriko nodded, "Promise me..." she gazed up at the face of the Spaniard, "Promise me you will protect them," she could hear the sound of SUV's pulling up outside the building, "Protect our children!"

**Nicolas frowned at her, "Does _SHE_ know you are giving birth?"**

Noriko shook her head, shrugging. She wasn't sure how Psyche knew what she knew or how she could always find them. Psyche was a Sensate but she was not a part of their Cluster.

**"Well, that could be a problem."**

Noriko laughed, harshly, "No, my cunning love, it's really not," holding up one of her guns. He smiled at her softly, sadly, he knew what she was going to do. What she had to do in order to protect them all. "Now, go. I can't do it if your-She's here!"

The doors of the church burst open, men in para-military gear flooded the area, Noriko glared at the scarlet haired woman, dressed all in black skin tight body armour. Norkio pointed her gun at Psyche, the woman's cold green eyes glared back.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" Psyche asked, softly almost kindly.

"I do." Noriko said.

**"Don't believe anything she tells you."**

"I won't." Noriko told him.

Psyche smirked, "Is that Nicolas? Tell him I'll look forward to seeing him again."

Noriko frowned wondering what the woman meant but knew she was out of time, she looked at Nicolas, "I love you... Go!" She whispered, then turned her gun on to herself, pointing it at her temple.

**"You will always be with me."**

"Come on, Noriko, you know you won't do it." Psyche said, "It's not in you too."

Npriko closed her eyes for a moment, she felt Nicolas leave, but not leave. A part of him would be with her until the end. Just as a part of her would always be with him. "You know nothing, Psyche." she whispered, pulling the trigger.

The gunshot echoed through out the church.

***

**New York City, New York, USA.**

Derek Hale shot up of his bed at the sound of the echoing gunshot. He grabbed the gun that was on the beside table. His eyes, on instinct were glowing blue in the darkness, he growled glaring at the empty room, panting slightly, panicked. **The smell of blood and death was in the air...**

Derek was surprised it hadn't been a nightmare about the fire that most of his family had perished in, that woke him. He shook his head, sighing as he got up and went to the bathroom. Turning on the light, he closed his eyes at the brightness of the harsh light, sharp pains slamming into his head, groaning. He opened the medicine cabinet it wasn't as if headache medicine would actually do anything for him. In fact being a werewolf meant most medicines wouldn't. But it couldn't hurt him either and there was much to be said for the placebo effect.

He picked up the bottle and shook it, empty? Oh, that's right, he thought. Jennifer had taken the last of them. He hadn't replace them after they had broken up.

Derek sighed flinching at the **sound of shattering glass...** He looked into the mirror, "Okay," he said to his reflection, and **loud music played.** Derek stormed out of his apartment to the one next door. The sounds were so loud it was the only place it could be coming from. **The music got louder,** Derek pounded on the door to the apartment, "Hey! It's the police Open up," he yelled. No one answered the door. He growled, looking around before he grabbed the door knob and gave it a harsh turn, using his strength to force the door open, easily. He stepped into the apartment ready to give the partiers a piece of his mind, or scare them he wasn't picky about that. Only...

Confused he whispered, "It's empty?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Paris, France.**

The sound of the **echoing gunshot,** startled Xander into dropping the mirror she was using to test the diamonds she was surrounded by in the room, it had shattered on the floor. That was going to put her behind, Rayne was going to kill Xander or at least he would try too. Not that the Chaos Mage would succeed where others had failed. Her career as a thief had been going quite well since leaving Sunnydale after being possessed by an Alpha Hyena Primal and receiving a mystical sex change as a result of the possession. Rupert Giles And Buffy Summers wanted to take the power from of the Primal away from her.

Xander had lost his dick, he wasn't about to lose the power of the Primal because there had been no guarantee that he would go back to being male once the Hyena was gone.

Finding out a few years ago she was also 'The One Who Sees' had freaked her out a little. That was something big in the Underground, Not that anyone could ever tell her just what being the one who sees _meant._ She pushed those old thoughts away from her mind.

Xander groaned, the sound hurting her head and quickly gather up the biggest diamonds into the small backpack she had with her. Frowning, she wondered where the **club music** was coming from, she was too far from the club district and no one in this building would be listening to that sort of music.

Xander blinked, confused, shaking her head as she finished packing up the diamonds. She had a buyer waiting for them in London, she needed to get done and get gone.

***

**Los Angeles, California, USA.**

Stiles stood at the edge of the building, holding a cigarette. He had come here to take a break from his computer, and to hopefully get rid of this headache that had been plaguing him most of the day. What he didn't plan on finding? was a roof top party going on mid-swing.

"Hey, Stiles!"

Stiles turned, groaning, when he saw Danny coming his way. He was being followed by his boyfriend, Jackson. He had known both of them in high school but they hadn't been close friends or friends at all really. He didn't want to deal with them right now. But ever since he and Danny met again at collage computer courses they were taking, Danny thought they were BBF's and Stiles didn't have the heart to say otherwise. Behind them was a tall, dark haired guy, wearing sunglasses, who was waving a white cane in front of him.

"Duke," Danny said, "This is Stiles, the best hacker in LA."

"Danny!" Stiles said shocked, it had been a long time since he hacked... Well, okay, not true. He was running a program on his computer right now, trying to hack into Stark Industries.

Danny grinned and threw an arm around Stiles, "The best, next to me, of course." Then noticed the pained look on Stiles face, "You okay?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, just a bad migraine."

"You should tell Duke about your freak out in the park." Jackson said sly and mean.

Jackson hadn't like Stiles in high school, it had been because of Stiles that Jackson's girlfriend at the time broke up with him. It's not like it was Stiles fault Heather had come to her senses. Jackson didn't like him now either, Stiles knew Jackson hated the fact that Danny spent anytime with Stiles at all.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You are a douche, Whittmore," and Danny, "Why do you date him?"

Danny glared at Jackson, "Cause he's hung like a horse and can suck like a Hover."

Jackson pouted at that. "Gods, Stilinski, you are so lame. Duke here gets it. He said you had a vision." Jackson said, pandering to the blind man in a way that made Stiles think the man had a lot of money. Ever since Jackson had been disowned by his adopted parents for his relationship with Danny and cut off from the Whittmore fortune, Jackson was all ways looking for the get rich scheme.

"No, it was just a bad trip, there was something wrong with that hash, is all." Stiles said glaring at Jackson. Drugs weren't something Stiles did all that time but every once in a while a guy just need to relax when he couldn't get laid. And since Stiles was depressing single...

Stiles tuned out of the conversation when Jackson brought up his cousins and their so called psychic abilities but listened when Duke spoke,

"It's called limbic resonance. Scientists say that it is a language older than our species." Duke said, staring at Stiles.

It was kind of freaky, Stiles thought, like he knew Stiles wasn't all there at the moment.

"Duke thinks that's what happened to you, Stiles." Danny said brightly, "It all has to has to do with this chemical, DMT."

"It's a simple molecule that it present in all living things. That it connects us to an eco-biological synaptic network. When people take it, DMT, they see their birth, death and worlds beyond this one... They talk of truth...and Transcendence." Duke said his melodic voice weaving a spell over them.

Stiles shook himself, ' _This guy is full of shit,'_ Stiles thought, looking up at the clear sky but **hearing thunder rumbling,** and feeling like **gagging at the scent of blood that** he could feel **sticky-wet** on his hands.

***

**London. England.**

"You never fail to surprise me, Hart."

John glared at Liam Angelus. The man's Irish accent grating on his nerves, his head throbbing, the blood sticky-wet as he swished them around in the basin, looking up at the cross. It was a good thing he wasn't religious man, for what he what he had done outside of the church was sure to get him sent to hell.

Breaking one of the Ten Commandments always should.

This was getting him not closer to going home. And when he saw _Captain Jack Harkness_ again he was going to kill the man again! Instead of kissing him. John had not appreciated being thrown through the time vortex. John had been lucky he had landed in an age that had hot water on tap and indoor plumbing. He had learned in his travels that the two were not mutuality exclusive, despite the common belief that they are.

"that was a thing of right beauty, and the way got him to tell you when the shipment was coming in, absolutely brilliant," Angelus sneered, "A bit messy though."

"Keep flapping your beak, Gelus and this will be the last job I ever do for you," John muttered. " And we both know, Wolfram with it out of your hide if I'm not around to do his dirty work."

Angelus said nothing, then sighed, "Let's go get a pint, yeah?"

John nodded, **as the scent of sharp spices filed his nose.**

***

**Milan. Italy.**

Darcy sighed as the rain hit the window of the her café, The Half Moon. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She knew it was unlikely that she would get any more patrons today. She pulled at the hem of her short yellow and red uniform, just because she was the chief didn't mean she didn't have to wear one. It also saved a lot of arguments with her two main waitresses, Cora Hale and Mai Kujaku about having to wear the damned thing. They had been designed by her good friend Mercedes Jones, who after bombing as a professional singer turned her eyes to clothes. Darcy lifted the spice-tea to her nose and inhaled deeply, hoping this would help the headache she had.

"you will never get a husband this way, you know."

Darcy sighed at the words of her pretty, dirty blonde haired step-sister. Darcy's mother had married Robert Foster just before Darcy started high school, bringing with him not only the money her mother was after by wedding the man but a daughter of his own. "Jane, we all can't be as lucky as you and find a real live Norse God. They don't fall out of the sky every often, you know."

Yeah, so not only was the supernatural real when the Reveal happened in 2002 because a small town in California, became a sink hole and was thought to be a portal to hell. The human raced realized they were not alone.

Animal shifters, magic users and vampires but there were also aliens that once posed as mythical gods. Darcy was sure not all of those aliens had been big, blond, buff, Vikings. More than once she had cursed Jane's luck. Of course, Darcy tazing the man when they first meet might, have something to do with Thor's wariness around her. While Jane had done nothing but fawn over the man like a teenager and were now getting engaged.

"I'm lucky, aren't I." The older woman gushed.

Darcy rolled her eyes putting down her cup, you would never believe the woman was an astrophysicist, Darcy thought, pulling out her phone, going to Twitter to tweet about Jane's fan-girling over Thor Odinson. She dread and looked forward to the day, Thor took Jane to Asgard. She shivered as the **cold, cold wind blew over her, freezing her.**

"Jane, go turn up the heat, will you?" Darcy asked.

Jane frowned at her, "It's a summer rain storm, Darcy! I'm sweating!"

Darcy slammed her phone down on to the counter, "Fine! I'll do it . It's on the fritz anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"it been making a groaning, clacking noise all morning." Darcy said, "Are you telling me you can't hear it?"

"No, sis, I just hear the rain."

**The groaning and clacking noise got louder,** in Darcy's ears.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Vancouver, Canada.**

 

Noah cursed, the cold, cold wind blowing over his chest, He wondered if this was really worth risking getting ill for? He was standing over a bridge, the water under it frozen. He wondered yet again if his modeling/acting career was worth all of this. He knew leaving Lima, Ohio had been the best idea he ever had. And it hadn't been like he was alone, Santana Lopez had demanded to go with him when she discovered he was leaving their home town. They were now waiting for the singing part of their careers to take off, since the acting and modeling had gone so well for both of them. He had landed a part in an MTV show about teen werewolves(the Supernatural had only gotten more popular since the Reveal)and Santana was the IT cover girl for a lot of maginzes with a bit part on a show about teen aliens who were star-crossed lovers.

"Noah, babe, stop shivering. You are messing up the shot." Jonathan said, looking through his camera lens.

Noah rolled his eyes, Jonathan Levinson was one of the best up and coming new photographers in the business. Noah knew he should be excited to work with the man. But he was cold and all he wanted was some hot coco and a warm body to curl up next too. One that hopefully wasn't Santana's, he really needed to get laid and he wasn't going down that road with the Latina woman again. He gave the photographer a considering look. Jonathan was cute in that nerdish-hipster way that was so popular right now. With his dark hair and puppy brown eyes...

"It's fucking cold out here, Jono!" Noah griped, "So cold that even Santana's tits aren't bouncing anymore." He winched when Santana hit him in the shoulder, glaring at him, "What? You are covered more than I am."

Santana looked down at the short red silk nightgown she was wearing. "Yeah, Puckerman except for the fact I have a draft going up my ass!" She muttered even as she cuddled next to Noah for warmth.

Noah took a deep breath, **cherry blossoms were falling down around him,** he blinked as snow started to falling.

888

**Trondheim, Norway.**

The machine came to a halt with a groaning clank. Loki threw his tablet across the lab. Pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing. Nothing had gone right this morning. His coffee had tasted like tea and he had really wanted hot chocolate instead. his hands felt sticky and no amount of hand-washing or sanitizing could get rid of the feeling. He felt warmer than normal and he could swear he was hearing things, voices, music that weren't there. And now this...

"Easy, Reindeer Games."

Loki looked up to see Tony Stark grinning at him. He glared at the man, that horrid nickname coming about because of the clothing Loki had been wearing the first time they had met. "Sorry, things..."he sighed, "it's been a bad day."

Tony nodded, a serious look coming over his face. If anyone knew about bad days it was Stark.

"Have you heard bad from Dr. Foster?" Loki asked. He need the woman if he was ever going to fix the Bifrost that had been destroyed by Thor, so they could go back to Asgard. Not that he even knew where Thor was at the moment. He would have to look into to asking SHIELD to find him. Though Loki did wonder if leaving Midgard was a good idea. He hadn't been well liked at home. His magic, his thirst for knowledge, his very nature as a Jotunn had not been understood by the Asgardian Warriors he had been adopted by. His brother, Thor was an excellent example of that. Besides Midgard had Lacrosse! Asgard didn't have Lacrosse.

Why did he want to go back to Asgard, again, Loki wondered.

"Yes," Tony said but his expression wasn't a happy one, "she declined my offer, at the moment."

"Why?"

"She's engaged and planning her wedding. All I could do was wish her the best and tell her that there would be a place for her at Stark Industries if she wants a job."

"Another brilliant mind lost to love," Loki muttered.

"You should go home." Tony said suddenly, Loki looked at him blinking in shock, **pain hitting him repeatedly in the stomach,** as if he were being hit, 'You've been here for three days straight. Take the weekend off and try this, "Tony motioned at the lab around them, "again on Monday. Or I can move you to a different department for a while. Let you work on something new? Dr. Burkle can take over for you here. And Dr. Martin will be arriving next week, so the lab space for her has to be ready,"

Loki only nodded.

888

**Kyoto, Japan.**

Kurt hit the ground with a curse, the cherry blossoms falling around felt cold and wet like snowflakes against his skin, rolling to his feet he faced his attackers. The lucky shots to his stomach the thug got would not happen again. Thug 1 went to punch Kurt in the face, Kurt grabbed his arm twisting it behind the thug's back. Thug 2 got brave and started forward, Kurt's foot snapped out catching the Thug in the face, blood spurted everywhere as the Thug started yelling. Kurt turned slamming Thug 1's face into the wall knocking him out, Kurt let him fall to the ground. Thug 2 glared at him holding his broken, still bleeding nose but didn't take a step forward.

Kurt looked at Mariko Yashida and her lover Toshshiko Sato, the two Japanese women that wanted his father's company, "Hummel & Hudson will not be going through with the merger. Your company is not one that we wish to be associated with. I do hope you understand." Kurt said bowing to the women.

"This offer will not be made again, Hummel-sama," Mariko said her voice cold, **sounding like an echoing gunshot,** in the low afternoon light.

Kurt bowed again.

When the two women were out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone, looking at the text he had received with a sigh, he picked a contact from his list and called the number,

"Finn Hudson, if you ever make me do anything like that again? I. Will. Murder. You. Myself." Kurt hissed into the phone."

"Come on, don't be like that, little bro. You know you enjoyed beating on Yashida's hired men. I knew you wouldn't let that insult to Serenity stand."

Kurt would never admit it. But Finn's wife, Serenity Wheeler-Hudson was Kurt's favorite person in the world. She baked him cookies. Chocolate chip ones.

"That's not the point, Finn!"

"So, come home and make me and Ren a late lunch. You can tell us all about it." Finn said laughing, before hanging up. Kurt's hand clenched around his phone, as he hand his other threw his dark hair walking to where he left his car and driver.

888

"...I'm just saying, Hale, that's some weird even for the likes of us, you know?" Jordan Parrish said, referring to the fact both he and Derek were supernatural creatures, as they got into their patrol car. "I mean that's some Dr. Strange, stuff there."

Derek rolled his eyes. Jordan Parrish had been his best friend and partner, since the man had started at the 0-27. Parrish really wanted to be on the bomb squad, which made since because he worked with bombs during his time as a soldier, and the fact that he was a dragon and therefore almost unkillible would be perfect for the bomb squad.

"Hey, you know he lives a few blocks away. Maybe you should go see him." Jordan said with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny," Derek muttered, "see if I tell you anything again." And really Derek had brought this on himself. After all the man was dating his Sister Laura. Derek had made the mistake of introducing them. So, Jordan's mean streak had to be wide in order to survive her. Laura, his Uncle Peter(where the man was at the moment Derek didn't know but knew his uncle would show up like a bad penny. He always did.), and his youngest sister Cora, who was studying in Italy, were the only survivors of the fire that had killed the rest of his family, besides himself. "Where are we going?" Derek asked as the car pulled away from the curb, _he noticed a young man, wearing a graphic tee-shirt and stone washed red jeans, he had messy hair an beauty marks on his left cheek, standing on the side walk looking around in awe, holding out his hand to Derek as the car drove pass..._

He was the most beauty person Derek had ever seen.

888

Xander weaved her way through the crowd in the club, making her way up to the bar. She stopped and leaned on it. A dark haired man sat at the corner of it, nursing a whiskey and smoking a cigar, looking as if he would be more comfortable in the woods somewhere. "You know," Xander said, "you could get kicked out for that."

The man snorted, blue eyes amused, "yeah, kid, I'm real worried about that. " Xander grinned as she straddled his lap, stealing a sip of his whiskey.

"Damn it, Logan, you are such a downer sometimes." Xander told the mutant. " You are lucky Faith likes you and owns the club."

Logan gave Xander a look, "Faith doesn't like me. She likes fucking me."

Strong female arms wrapped themselves around Xander's waist, hands wandered up to cop a feel of Xander's breasts, "Lord, ain't that the truth," Xander looked over her shoulder at who spoke, the curvy brunette with deep dark brown eyes gave Xander a sultry smile. Xander had met Faith Lehane a few years after leaving Sunnydale. Faith having been called as a slayer when Buffy died for a few minutes when the blonde had taken on the Master, or so Willow had told her through e-mail. Xander and Faith had met in Boston and ended up killing an old, powerful vamp-mobster together. They then traveled together ever since. Sometimes as lovers and sometimes just as friends.

"I want to dance." Faith said looking at Logan. The mutant was Faith's current bedmate, but with the way Faith's hands wandered over Xander ? The dark slayer must be feeling a extra frisky tonight.

Logan shook his head, "You two go on. Make the whole place jealous since you _both_ are coming home with me."

"He seems very sure of that," Xander said to Faith, grinning as the other woman dragged her off of Logan and out on to the dance floor. As Xander bumped and grinded against Faith to the beat of the music she glance around the club, then up at he catwalk, freezing at the sight of the _man with honey colored hair, and sharp features, dressed in all black but for the red and gold, American Revolutionary Era jacket he wore. His gaze was intense as he stared down at her. The lights of the club reflected off of the dragger he was spinning in his hand..._

_888_

John slammed the dragger into the wooden railing, then braced his arms on the railing. He looked down at the first floor, as the servants went to and fro. His business partner, Wolfram, was hosting a party tonight and had demanded his presents. John wondered the _pretty, no, stunning, brunette girl with the eyes like chocolate was. She was looking around the room as if she was lost and confused, she was dressed in tight, black pants and a cropped shirt that showed off the well toned tanned abs of her stomach. She looked as if she should have been clubbing..._

"Ahh,"John turned to see Wolfram. He very handsome young man with pale blonde hair and cold sliver colored eyes. He looked as he had come from one of the old noble English families. "there you are." Behind him stood a well built man with dark blonde hair, John looked back over the railing but the girl was gone.

"John," Wolfram said harshly, once he saw he had the other man's attention, "this is Steve Rogers, Steve this is John Hart."

John huffed out a breath, giving the blonds a bright smile. He didn't know what he would enjoy more, when Wolfram realized the man he just introduced him to was Captain America. or the look on Wolfram's face when John killed him. "A pleasure..."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my first anal sex scene is in this chapter. It might not be that good, but hey I tried. be polite.

Darcy slid out of her car, her baby, a Hummel GLEX. It was one of the fastest cars made. She trailed a hand over the dark forest green paint with gold ascents, and old Norse rune lettering that spelled out the word **Sigyn** on the hood. Not that anyone but Darcy knew that. Most of the racers and race bunnies just thought it looked cool. She looked around at the crowd of Street Racers gathered. Her brightly painted red lips curved into a smirk wondering who would be stupid enough to challenge.

"Hello, Darcy,"

Darcy turned to see, "Trixie! Love the hair." She told the girl with short dark hair that had bright neon pink streaks in it. Darcy had the young journalist a year ago when she and her boyfriend started coming to the street races. The white and red Mach Five had a strong following.

"Really?" Trixie asked happily, "Because Speed hated it."

Darcy grimaced, "I can't believe his name is actually _Speed Racer_."

Trixie crooked a finger at her, Darcy leaned forward, "It's not. He changed it legally when he was eighteen."

"I knew it." Darcy muttered as Trixie giggled.

"Yo!" A male voice called out, "Green Lady!"

Darcy looked over her shoulder grinning, at the man coming up to her. He had sun kissed hair and baby blue eyes, "Well, the Iceman a cometh. How are you, Bullet."

"Wonderful, now that you are here." Brian O'Connor said with a friendly smile, "Cause now we have a real race."

" _ **Racers! To your marks!"** _ one of the announcers called out.

Darcy said quick goodbyes to Brian and Trixie as she got into her car. She startled, stifling a shriek of surprise _when a book slammed down her dashboard..._ She closed her eyes and when she opened them it was gone. Breathing out a sigh of relief, "Get it together, Darc," she mumbled as she started the car.

***

"I am burdened with glorious purpose," Loki muttered tossing the book he held away from him, and downing the half tumbler of bourbon in one go, sighing as he leaned back in the chair he sat in the living room of Tony Stark's penthouse.

"Aren't we all?" Tony asked, from his spot on the couch, across from Loki. His head in Pepper's lap. The strawberry blonde woman engrossed in her tablet, idly running her fingers through Tony hair causing the man to hum in content.

Loki had been living with the two every since he had arrived on Midgard  He mostly thought that was so Nick Fury would have both his main troublemakers in one place. What Loki hadn't counted on was becoming such good friends with the two Midgardians. He had been in a really bad place and their kindness to him had kept him from going down a dark path. One that would have ended with Loki ruling the planet as a tyrant or starting Ragnorok.

Most would considered them both one in the same.

Loki frowned as he heard _the low purring of a car motor..._ "Is the maid cleaning?"

"Mmm, no, she doesn't come in until next week," Tony said, looking at Loki, "Why?"

"I thought I heard I heard some sort of engine?"

Pepper looked up, "we are in the penthouse, Loki, and it's soundproof."

Loki picked up another book, "Oh," he said softly confused.

***

"...Ahh. Oh...God! Noah, d-d-don't stop, yesss."

Noah thrust deep into the ass that was up-raised and well lubed for his condom covered cock. He slapped the pale butt cheek until it glowed a nice rosy red with one hand while the other tightened in the tightened in short dark hair, Getting the photographer into his bed had been easier than he had thought. _He could smell incense in the air..._

Jonathan was such a cute, shy, little bottom-boy, he was willing to do whatever Noah asked. Not that Noah wanted much. No, this tight, hot ass was all he wanted from the moment he had see the other man. It was a good thing Jono hadn't been Santana's type or he might have had to share. But luckily Jonathan was all Noah's to fuck, to own, (cause Noah knew he could have Jonathan for as long as he wanted him) Jono like being fucked by Noah if the moaning and groaning he was doing as Noah repeatedly into him, was anything to go by.

"Ugh, Noah... Please!" Jonathan moaned out from under Noah, his hands gripped twisting the icy gray silk sheets. Jonathan was on his hands and knees as Noah fucked into him hard. His head and shoulders pressed against the mattress from how Noah was holding him.

"Not yet," Noah said, holding Jonathan head more firmly as he pounded into Jonathan harder, "Not until say I say you can... Not until you come from my cock alone!"

"Let me jerk off at least," Jonathan whined, sharply as Noah hit _that_ spot inside him.

"No," Noah said speeding up his thrusts making sure to hit the man's prostate on every fourth or fifth slid in, "from my cock," he gripped Jonathan's left hip, forcing Jonathan to spread his legs more. The angle of Noah's thrusting caused him to press the head of his cock on Jonathan's prostate each time. Jonathan wailed, shaking in pleasure as he came. Noah continued to fuck the other man through Jonathan's climax. It wasn't long before the tightness and the heat of it triggered Noah's own, yelling loudly as he came.

Noah collapsed into Jonathan's back his added weight sent them both down on to the bed. He could feel himself softening, "Stay still," he told Jonathan as he gripped the condom and pulled out of the man. Roll to this back he took off the condom and quickly tied it off tossing it by trash can by the bed.

"Wow," Jonathan said grinning as he panting for breath, "Okay, so that happened."

Noah raised an eyebrow at him before huffing a laugh.

***

Kurt was walking through the shrine of Fushimi Inari-taisha, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. Frowning because of the hard on he had. He shook his head, it was just another odd thing, like this god damned headache he had. Continuing on he barely glanced that red paint or black ornate writing he pass it, until he came to the gardens he paused at the fountain of a fox sliding on it's belly, it had a piece of bamboo in it's mouth.

Kurt stopped in front of an alter with three stone foxes, two of them were looking at each other and Kurt faced the third. He picked up an incense stick and lit it from the small candle that burned on the alter. He knelt in front of the alter and closed his eyes. Bowing at the waist and raising the incense above his head in clasped hands before lowering the stick and opening his eyes, putting the stick into the censer on the alter.

"I don't pray. But I am respectful of the culture I live in." Kurt said softly, "I am a business man. So, if I were to pray to a god? Why not the one associated with prosperity? I have a good life here in Kyoto." Kurt gave a harsh laugh, "Much better anything I could have found in Lima, Ohio, if we had stayed. Moving to Japan before I started collage, to start our company was a good idea. Finn had the hardest time adjusting even if he did pick up the language quicker than I did."

Kurt stared pasted the statue seeing nothing, but feeling the _warmth of other's skin_ sliding against his own. Kurt gave himself a shake, "I am to be married within the week. To Daisuke Kenta, he is handsome, nice and charming, well liked by his peers. He owns a company that would compliment Hummel & Hudson if we were to merge businesses later. In short he's the perfect man..."

_Kurt entered his father's office he need him to sign off on some paperwork. When he was that his father wasn't alone, "I'll come back later, Dad."_

_"No, Kurt," his father said, as the other man turned to face Kurt, he was of Asian/Cacusian descent, handsome with green eyes and auburn hair. "This is Daisuke Kenta..."_

_"I've been looking forward to meeting you. Your father has said nothing but praises." Kenta said with a bright smile and bow, looking up at Kurt from beneath his lashes said, "I hope to get to know you better."_

Kurt shook away the memory, "Every one says so. Even my dad likes him and Dad never liked any of my boyfriends but Blaine. My father still likes Blaine. I never had the heart to tell him that he cheated on me with Sam Evans. I miss the New Directions some times. Then I remember we all hated each other as much as we got long. When I think of Daisuke, I know we could do well with each other, have a good life."

Kurt sighed, watching as the small candle on the alter snap and flicker, "But the problem is... I don't love him."

***

Derek was doing a walk-though of an abandoned building. Parrish was checking out the second story of the building. It was basically just to run off the drug addicts and homeless, who were squatting. He turned the corner and...

**He looked around in amazement at the sun shining through the broken stained glass. Walking towards it, he looked around at the scattered, over turned pews, torn bibles littering the floor. He watched as blood soaked the pages of one.**

**This? This was... This was where...**

**"...She died. The pretty Japanese lady," a soothing male voice spoke, "she seemed scared and sad."**

**Derek whirled around and... saw the boy! The one from the sidewalk he saw earlier. "Did you know her?" Derek asked, confused, because he... The boy he shook his head.**

**"How do you know she died here?"**

**The boy frowned, "I saw her. Like you did."**

**Derek shook his head, "That was a dream. I've never been here before," Derek paused, looking around again, "Where is here?"**

**The boy shrugged, leaning down and picking up one the bibles, opening it and flipping through it, "It's in Spanish. Spain? "**

**Derek shook his head, "It feel closer. Mexico, maybe. I've never been to Mexico. You?"**

**The boy shook his head.**

**"Where do you live?" Derek asked curious about the boy.**

**"California. I'm Stiles by the way." Stiles smiled at Derek.**

**"Derek, in New York." He took a few closer to Stiles, this boy had the most beautiful...everything. Derek just wanted too... Reach out and touch... Which was odd, because Derek knew how closed off he was physically and emotionally. Jennifer had told him he was enough times.**

**Stiles shook his head, "I've never been there either." Stiles told him, "You?"**

**"I grew up in a small town in California, Beacon Hills." Derek said, frowning wondering why he said that. He never told anyone where he was from if he could help it.**

**A smile lit up the boy's face, "No, way! I'm from there too!"**

There was a sudden bang, and Derek found himself back in the abandoned building he was patrolling, Stiles was looking around confused, "What was that?" Derek asked.

**"I don't" Stiles turned flailing away clumsily. There was some more banging, "I," Stiles started then disappeared.**

"No! Wait!" Derek shouted, holding out a hand, but the boy was gone. Derek was alone, yet knew he somehow wasn't alone, " _Come back..."_ he whispered.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nicolas watched the photo shoot with Noah Puckerman, his eyes ever watchful for his enemies. Knowing that his carefully crafted lies could come tumbling down and put this new born Cluster in danger. Never before had a cluster had so many supernatural beings in it. Nor were the lacking in female presence the way his children's were. Nicolas wondered if it was a trade out for the supernatural beings?

 

This Cluster had to be protected from those that hunted them at all costs. For if Angelica's last Cluster failed? Well, his children were the back up plan.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come Talk to me


End file.
